


Yours, Mine, Ours?

by Book_Junkie007



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, promptathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_Junkie007/pseuds/Book_Junkie007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint makes a suggestion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours, Mine, Ours?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for be_compromised's [Promptathon](http://be-compromised.livejournal.com/60569.html) for the prompt
> 
> “What’s mine is yours, just pointing it out.”
> 
> Thanks goes to Laffers18 on Twitter for looking it over.

“You’re cold.”

Natasha rolls over in her sleeping bag to see the man beside her. “No, I’m not. I’ve survived worse in Russia.”

“Yes, you are. Surviving in Russia is fine, but only when you’re there, which we aren’t,” Clint points out. “Plus, I think it’s colder here than it is in Russia.”

“Fine,” she huffs, trying not to let him know that she is cold. “What would you like to do about it?”

“You can share mine.” Clint pushes back part of his sleeping bag to reveal an opening for her.

Natasha stares at him.

“It’s only a suggestion.”


End file.
